rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted Level in GTA Summerfield City
The Wanted Level '''in Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City is a measure of how much the player is wanted by the Summerfield City Police Department (SCPD) and other law enforcement agencies (such as SWAT, FBI, and even the military) and therefore how much force will be used in the pursuit of the player. it should be noted that classic police return; SWAT, FBI, and the military from the 3D universe re-appear in the game. Wanted levels One Star This is displayed when the player commits a "minor" crime. At a one-star wanted level, any SCPD officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. Officers on foot sometimes use the nightstick against the player. Police cars follow the player at relatively low speeds. A one star wanted level can be removed by staying out of trouble and police sight for a short while, using the Pay 'n Spray, disabling one police vehicle or switching between vehicles if no police officers are nearby. One police car is sent to your last known location, e.g. they check the wrecked car or the place of the murder. If they don't find you, they will drive away and your wanted level will disappear. Police also run slower than the player. One star is attained by: *Attacking a police officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Spray painting in sight of a officer. *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one, or stealing one that is/was occupied by a civilian *Driving the vehicle with its alarm going off *Shooting, killing, injuring, running over, or otherwise attacking pedestrians *Firing a weapon in front of a police officer (only if far away, shooting in front of one will lead to a two-star wanted level) *Being caught drunk driving *Harassing, injuring or killing a security guard (or even his dog) *Flipping off a police officer *Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle *Discharging a weapon in a public place *Carjacking or stealing a parked vehicle *Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off *Breaking through a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying *Punching or using a melee weapon in sight of a police officer *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic one star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Two Stars At a two-star wanted level, the police become more agreessive. Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. The front passengers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. Two stars is attained by: *Discharging a firearm in the direction of a Police Officer, or detonating an explosive device in their vicinity (killing or wounding a Police Officer automatically leads to three stars) *Aiming any weapon at a Police Officer *Repeatedly punching a Police Officer *When drug dealing, there is a random chance of a drug bust happening, which leads to two-stars. *Robbing the Gruppe Six Securicar *Destroying a Securicar *Destroying many vehicles at once *After prank calling Taco Hell, Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, and other in-game fast food restaurants *Killing many people in a short space of time *Discharging a weapon in front of a Police Officer *Destroying a fuel pump at a Gas Station *Resisting arrest *Flying over restricted airspace of Fort 69, Balls of Fury Army Base, Fort Reapers, or Commercial Police Station after a warning is given to leave *Holding up a store *Tresspassing in a police impound lot *Blowing up a police vehicle *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic two star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Three Stars The first "serious" wanted level. At three stars, a police helicopter chases the player. Roadblocks are also set up using Police Cruisers, and the SWAT joins the SCPD. The SWAT teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. Now, police will form road blocks manned by armored officers armed with pistols and will set a spike trip on the road behind it. 'Normal' police will run at full speed, and will be a little stronger than before. They will deliberately force the player off the road and will either kill him or arrest him. To reach this level, kill as many police or pedestrians as you can. A Police Maverick is now called in, it can be heard on the radio as "Dispatch Air Unit from _______.". The Police Maverick will shine a spotlight on the player at night and opening fire if Police Officers on board get a clear shot. The Police Maverick, however, periodically breaks off from pursuit. The Police Maverick retreats if the player goes underground, stays inside a large structure for a long time, or kills both riflemen on board. The player is now unable to board the subway. Three stars are attained by: *Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm *Shooting down the DeadDodo *Trespassing in Commercial Police *Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) *Continuing to retaliate against the Police Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Maverick, Police Predator, Coast Guard, SWAT Patriot Four Stars At a four-star wanted level, the police will drive more aggressively and even attempt to run you over if you are on foot. Police officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards you shooting. SWAT teams will now join the case. SWAT members wear body armor and are armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger Enforcers, making them more difficult to ram through. Four stars are attained by: *Visiting "www.pornshack.com" on the in-game Internet *Trespassing Balls of Fury Army Base *Trespassing Demone Prison Island *During the mission "Execution in the Mall" after killing the target *Blowing up a Maverick in flight (there are SCPD officers flying it) *Blowing up or shooting all the police cars and officers in a roadblock *Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, SWAT Boxville, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch Five Stars At a five-star wanted level, the FBI takes over the chase and completely replaces local police on the ground and the streets begin to clear of civilians. Four-FBI teams of heavily armed and armored FBI agents drive armored cars and SUVs and make for formidable opponents. The FBI agents are armed with AK-47s and 9mm handguns and MP5s. Their driving is even more aggressive and they usually opt to ram the player's vehicle head on at high speed and then batter it to pieces before he/she can recover. Sometimes, the News Chopper will join and make a news report. You can even watch it on the in-game TV, sometimes the report will be called "Insane Man Has Gun Fight With SCPD" or "Armed, Dangerous and Crazy Man on the Loose, Be Careful!". Five stars are attained by: *Trespassing at Fort 69 and Fort Reapers *Visiting "www.xxxsexypornxxx.com" on the in-game Internet *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch, Six Stars At six stars, the military will take over from the FBI, and all civilians will be replaced with military officers and will give chase in Barracks OL trucks and Rhino tanks, making travel in ordinary vehicles extremely hazardous. Normal cars also become a rare sight, the player instead encountering soldiers armed with Uzis who shoot at the player, and all kinds of army vehicles driving on the roads. Civilians have almost completely disappeared from the streets at this point, and the soldiers drive with total disregard for anything but ramming the player into oblivion. Roadblocks now consist of Barracks OL trucks. At six stars, police helicopters rule the skies, the sea is thick with police boats and in addition to the army, police officers are everywhere - appearing from all directions in large numbers. If the player cannot get to a Pay 'n' Spray with a suitable vehicle, stealing a Rhino or taking to the skies in a helicopter and trying to pick up police bribes around the city are often the only practical options for reducing a six-star wanted level. It is now difficult to survive, as various military vehicles will run after you. Flying is more dangerous too, as two or more P-996 Lazers will run after you and is very likely to blow your aircraft up and waste you, even if you are wearing body armor. Six stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Killing a large number of police personnel *Destroying a large number of vehicles *Entering the '''YOUWONTTAKEMEALIVE cheat code or entering another cheat that will automatically enable six stars Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Rhino, Barracks OL, Annihilator, Land Roamers, Crusader, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch, P-996 Lazer Tips There are multiple ways to lower, or even clear your wanted stars: *Pay 'n' Spray shops are helpful. Here you can respray your car and get a paintjob, as long as the police don't see you. You can give any vehicle a paintjob, and will immediately clear your wanted level. After respraying, three in-game hours will pass. *Collect some Police Bribes around the city. *When you complete any mission or side-mission and the cops are giving you a chase, your wanted level will be immediately cleared. *Hiding will only work with a one-star wanted level. Go to any alley that nobody hangs out at and wait there. Within a couple of seconds, the wanted level will clear by itself. *At higher levels, at around 3-6, get in a car and shoot down the Police Mavericks. Get to a Pay 'n' Spray before they respawn. *At low levels, 1-2, head for the docks and go to Higgins Helitours. It will be easier to escape by land/sea. At 3+ stars, you will be visible by the Police Maverick and it will never go away. *The player can listen to the Police Radio while being chased ; it will indicate which Police Vehicles the Police are sending after the protagonist. The "dispatched from location" gives the general spawning point for Police Vehicles. Some are : "Dispatch X (number of Police Units, usually 2-6) Units from __.", "Dispatch Air Unit from __", "Dispatch SWAT Team from __." and "Dispatch FBI Team from __.".